It Can't Be
by Villain Princess
Summary: *Prompt by GenderbenderShapeShifter* Yugo died when he was eleven. Rin knows this for a fact. It's been three years and people are claiming to see him, despite what she tells them. During the Friendship Cup, she and the counterparts learn of people known as Dark Signers how are ready to destroy life as they know it, and the dimensions harmony. Two of them are closer than they think
1. Chapter 1

Rin sighs as she sees everyone across the dimensions get ready for the Friendship Cup. That's right, dimensions. When Rin twelve she, along with the others in her home, had found out that there are three other dimensions besides theirs. There is Xyz, Pendulum, and Fusion, all named for the summonings they do. So by that, Rin's dimension is named Synchro. Not that she minds.

But it hurts. The day she found out about the other dimensions was the same day that marked the one year anniversary of her best friend's, Yugo's, death. Rin can still remember that day as it was the worst day of her life. She also hates to remember it so she tries to not think about it. Think about what she and Yugo might be doing now, what he would be like.

It hurts to look at Yuto, Yuya, and Yuri, some of her new friends from the other dimensions as they kind of look like him. In fact, it was because she, Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, Zuzu, Lulu, and Serena were all dueling that day then the next thing Rin knows, the green gem of her bracelet started flowing then three portals appeared in the sky. Yuya and Zuzu came in on Odd Eyes, Lulu and Yuto on Dark Rebellion, Serena had been falling while Yuri caught her with Starving Venom. A card then glowed from her deck and took it out; Clear Wing. Yugo's dragon and most cherished card. It's the only thing she has to remember her friend besides some childhood photos.

"Rin!" Hearing the young voice Rin looks up from her book and sees Tarren and Frank running towards her. Rin watches them and Amanda when Crow has to be somewhere and can't.

"Guys, what is it?" She puts her book down and stands up from the porch.

"It's Amanda. We were just going to the park when some Topsider kids came by on their duel boards and ran her into an old abandoned building!" Frank informs.

"One went inside to try and find her and challenge her to a duel but then they ran off. We weren't able to see her." Tarren adds.

"Where is she?" Tarren and Frank take the lead with Rin following right behind them as the come upon an old building that is red, it's partially gone. Bulldozed down for a new project only for it scrapped and the building remaining half full and half broken.

As they get closer a young girl with naturally curly hair put into buns on her head, fair skin, wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, dark pink dress with brown stitching, and studded earrings. "AMANDA!" The trio shouts.

Amanda turns and a huge smile covers her face. "Frank, Tarren, Rin!"

"Amanda," Rin puts her hands on the young girl's shoulders looking for any sign of injury. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"What happened?"

"After those Tops kids pretty much ran me in here, I fell and scraped my knee, it was bleeding and my ankle hurt a little but not too bad."

"I don't see any scrap on your knee." Rin notes.

Amanda nods. "Right. Someone was in the shadows and when he heard me he helped me. He put a band-aid on me and the band-aid felt like it was made out of magic. It healed my scrape."

"Amanda, it doesn't matter if a stranger is offering help, you don't take it! You don't know who they are or what they want or what they might do!" Rin scolds.

"But I did know him!" The nine-year-old defends. "It was Yugo!"

Rin gasps as she lets the name sink in. Her heart freezing inside her. "That's enough Amanda. It's been three years, Yugo is gone and isn't coming back."

If Yugo was near, my bracelet would glow. It always glows around him, especially if he's in danger or close by. Rin thinks. Besides, I'm his best friend. Wouldn't I be the first one, if not one of the first few people that knew?

Besides she has been in Amanda's shoes. Weeks after Yugo died, Rin kept holding out hope that he was still alive, visiting the sight almost everyday, even being able to talk to officials about any survivors. They kept telling her that there wasn't any, and as time went on with no clues Rin accepted the fact that her best friend is gone and is dueling in the great dueling arena in the sky.

"Come on, we should get you three back home." With the kids on either side of her, Rin starts leading the way back to the three's home. Making their way, Rin can't shake what Amanda has told her. Could it be that Yugo really has survived? That maybe he has amnesia is starting to get some memories back?

No. The officials have told her that he didn't survive. She remembers giving them a picture of Yugo and them shaking their head. They informed her that he did not survive.

Rin doesn't know why, but she held out hope that he was still alive. It wasn't until she found Clear Wing, she knew. Yugo's gone.

After that, Rin keeps Clear Wing in her deck and uses the dragon as much as possible in memory of Yugo.

* * *

Back at the house the three kids immediately go inside when they see Crow's duel runner while Yuya, Yuri, Yuto, Zuzu, Lulu, Shay and Serena are hanging out outside.

"Rin, there you are! We were wondering where you were. We didn't see you when we first got here." Zuzu explains.

"We thought about going and finding you, but we don't really know Neo Domino that well and thought that we might get lost." Yuya adds.

"It's alright." Rin says absentmindedly.

Her group of friends look at each other before looking back at her as she sits on the steps. "Rin, are you alright?" The mint-hair girl can hear the concern lacing Lulu's naturally soft and gentle voice.

"Fine, it's just. . . . Amanda got into some trouble and said that someone helped her."

"What the problem with that?" Yuya wonders.

"She says it's Yugo."

A silence befalls them. Rin has told them the story of her best friend, what happened to him because she could not fathom why three people who look like him facially but didn't have his blue and blonde hair or his green-blue eyes. They have his determination, but not his temper. Well, maybe Yuri does but she hasn't really seen him mad.

"It's alright. " Yuto places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Someone probably did help her, but her mind made her see Yugo as she already knew him and she most likely wanted to see a comforting and familiar face."

But why Yugo? Why not Crow? Rin wonders.

"Hey, how about we stop dwelling on this sadness and start preparing for the Friendship Cup, doesn't it start it just two days?"

"Right!" Serena agrees.

"Speaking of. Rin, Zuzu, and I have been working on some outfits for everyone for the Friendship Cup!"

Lulu then digs through the backpack she brought with her and starts showing sketches of the outfits.

For Serena they have a maroon jumpsuit with white and light red markings and purple pads with purple gloves.

Yuya has a red suit, the chest is grey, with orange and white trimming with grey pads, and white and grey gloves.

Shay's has dark blue and green color scheme, even keeping enough room for him to wear a red scarf.

Zuzu's has a predominantly white short-sleeve jacket-miniskirt combination, with hot pink markings and light pink pads, long white gloves, hot pink pants, and white knee-length boots.

Yuto's is a cream colored suit with black and dark green markings, black pads, with black gloves that have dark green lining.

Yuri's is a light purple jumpsuit with light blue almost white markings, and orange pads with black gloves.

Lulu's is yellow suit with dark yellow markings with white pads and gloves.

Rin's is last. She has a blue jacket-miniskirt combination, light pink pants, white markings and light pink pads, and white boots. Her gloves are yellow, sure it doesn't really go with the other colors but it was one of Yugo's favorites and she wants to wear them to show him that she is making their dream a reality. Dueling in the Friendship Cup.

Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu have been busy making the suits. Lulu made hers, Yuto's, and her brother's. Zuzu made hers and Yuya's, while Rin made hers, Serena's and Yuri's.

"We should get some sleep." Rin says finally noticing the night sky with the stars and moon shining high. "Come on, I can take you all back to the orphanage." The boys summon their dragons while Rin gets on her duel runner and starts leading the way back to the only orphanage in Neo Domino run by Martha, a woman who helps the children who are less fortunate in Neo Domino and is constantly teaching them new things. How to cook new foods, new cleaning methods, ways to stick together and make friends and family with the other children.

As she rides, Rin can't help but think of Yugo and how he might enjoy the scenery flying past them. She can almost hear him cheering and laughing and just enjoying it. She wonders how he would feel about the other dimensions and all of her new friends.

Coming upon the orphanage Rin slows down as the boys vanish their dragons after they land. Martha then comes out and greets her and her friends. Martha leads them inside where Rin immediately goes to her room while the others sit around the dinner table and start enjoying the meal with some of the other orphans.

Closing her bedroom door, Rin can feel the weight of the day settle on her shoulders and she goes to her window seal and pulls out Clear Wing, the memory of losing Yugo coming to the forefront of her mind. Feeling tears, Rin wipes them away before holding Clear Wing between her hands, Rin whispers, "Please Yugo. Please be with me during the Friendship Cup."

Rin then goes over to bed and falls asleep instantly the day having drained her energy.

* * *

 **AN: I'm going with Selena's Japanese name in this because 1.) I think it's nice and don't know why the dub changed it. 2.) On here her dubbed name is spelled Selena while on the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki it's spelled Celina. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's the day of the Friendship Cup. It starts with the first sixteen participants dueling against each other, then it's the quarter finals where the remaining eight duelists go against each other, then the remaining four duel, then two, and the winner out of all sixteen go head-to-head with the long-time champion and winner of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas.

Jack is from the Commons and ever since he won his first Friendship Cup, he seems to have forgotten that, although Crow, an old childhood friend of Jacks's and almost-brother to Rin, says otherwise. That sometimes even the smallest of changes may take time because starting something too soon can lead to disastrous consequences than what they meant to do originally.

Rin and her friends all dress in their suits. Honestly, Rin does not know it she and Lulu came up with the idea of who will be wearing a jacket-miniskirt combination and a full jumpsuit between them. Rin will be the one on a duel runner while Lulu will be on a duel board like Yuto and Yuri. The rest of them will be on duel runner's. Either way, both are happy with their outfits.

Walking down stairs, Rin sees Martha and the others. Martha is giving them words of encouragement and Rin takes in the scene of everyone in their outfits, noticing red cloths that Lulu and Yuto have added. Yuto has it tied around his right bicep while Lulu has white belts keeping hers attached to her waist. When Rin first saw the scarf of Shay's suit she assumed it was because Lulu doesn't want her brother cold, but seeing her and Yuto with similar materials, she wonders if there is something else behind it.

"Rin, it's almost time for you and the others to go." Martha says as she sees the young mechanic.

"Yes, thank you Martha." Rin gives her a small smile. Martha is one of the few people that know how much Yugo actually meant to Rin, still means to her, and knows how difficult it is going to be living her and Yugo's dream with only half of the dreamer's here. Watching all of her friend's excitement Rin thinks about her sketch pad upstairs, and a page that has another design on it. It has a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots.

She made the sketch a year ago when she and the others first thought about entering the Friendship Cup and she, Lulu, and Zuzu started sketching rough drafts of their outfits. It was the first sketch she ever did. She knew back then, that the suit was not meant for any of the boys. She knew that deep down, it was something for Yugo.

 _Why do I keep making things for Yugo. Sure, it's one to think about him during something like this. But he is dead, I know he is. I don't care what anyone else says he is dead and not coming back. Maybe when I get home I'll burn some sketches I did for Yugo, hide away all of our childhood photos and start doing something that will keep my focus and do away with this wishful thinking._ Rin scolds herself.

"Come on guys, we should get going!" Serena says as she rushes out the door, Yuri right behind her to keep her from running into people on the sidewalk, or meeting with vehicles of the street. That almost happened last year when Rin was explaining what the Friendship Cup is to them and Selena got really excited that she pushed people off of the side walk nearly going into the busy street. Yuri pulled her back in time before a large semi crushed her.

The others go outside so Yuri wouldn't have to drag Serena back in. Outside they see Yuri and Serena on the front yard, the purple-hair male is scolding the indigo-hair woman for letting her excitement get the best of her and for almost getting herself injured on the first day of the Friendship Cup.

"Stop arguing," Zuzu exclaims at the Fusion Dimension duo. "We need to get going if we want to make it on time!"

"Zuzu's right. We don't want to be late and get disqualified." Yuto agrees.

Rin goes to her duel runner, starting it up. Just as she's about to tell Lulu to get on the back, she sees a tired look on the long-hair girls face and decides that she'll ride with either solo or with someone else; knowing Yuto and Shay they won't let her out of their sight. They are in for a big surprise when they get to the hotel that the duelists are in.

Serena comes over and gets on the back, while the boys summon their dragons and they all start towards the hotel and check-in for the Cup.

* * *

"Yuya, are you sure that we should be using duel runners or duel boards during the Friendship Cup?" Zuzu asks as she and Yuya sit in one of Odd Eyes's hands.

"What do you mean, Zuzu?" Yuya looks at his childhood best friend. He can't explain it but he can feel his heart speed up as he looks at her and it has been for a while. He doesn't know why and he doesn't know what it means.

"I mean we have been practicing on them for only a year and have only had our licences for only nine months. The other duelists are highly more experienced than we are. What if something happens that they are used to and can stop with them that we can't?"

"Don't worry, Zuzu." Yuya places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, something shooting up his arm that he can't explain. "We have been over everything with Rin and she has told us everything. If there is something that she has missed she had plenty of time. Trust me, all we have to do is believe in ourselves and our decks and we can win this!"

Zuzu smiles at him and Yuya swears his stomach is doing somersaults that aren't making him want to puke.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Shay asks his sister as she lays her head in his lap.

"Of course." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Yuto checks her head for any sign of a fever but doesn't feel it.

"You don't feel sick." Yuto comments.

"It's just a dizzy spell, it will pass." She reassures them. Though, she knows that is just like the time when she was three. She had gotten sick by playing out in the rain. As she slept to recover from her fever and flu combination, Lulu remembers dreaming of a place where duel monster spirits resided and was ruled over by a beautiful blue dragon who had pink wings, gold armor with red gems, green hair and red eyes.

Lulu remembers the dragon having a very warm and soothing voice. She remembers the dragon encircling her and a few spirits one day, a yellow glow surrounding them and Lulu felt at home. Then she woke up. Lulu had been certain that it had been real but as time passed and she got older she realized that it was just a fever dream.

"If you say so, but will tell us or anyone in the medical wing if you feel any different, alright." Shay states. Lulu smiles at her older brother, he's always been protective of her, and this is one of those times that she is thankful for it. Lulu nods in agreement.

* * *

"I don't get why Serena lets her emotions get the best of her. She could fall of a cliff with rocks and sharks at the bottom if she keeps letting her get the best of her." Yuri closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and letting out a breath. "Then again, she can also handle herself and has about eighty-percent survival rate. What do you think Dark Venom?"

The purple dragon puts his head down near Yuri's hand as he pets him, as if the dragon agrees with him. Yuri gives a small smile. "Yes, Serena can most certainly handle her own."

* * *

"Why are you going so fast?" Serena questions as she holds tightly on to Rin as the Synchro girl goes above the speed limits for duel runner's.

Rin slows down her speed, unaware of how fast she is going. "Sorry, guess I just got a little excited." Rin apologizes.

"Whatever." Serena rolls her eyes. "How much father 'til we get to the hotel?"

"Actually, right about now." Rin slows her speed more as she turns and comes to a stop, the others coming out of the sky.

"Hey guys," Zuzu greets as she and Yuya come down from Odd Eyes. Yuto and Shay are the first two off Dark Rebellion and lend one of their hands the Lulu takes as they help her down. Yuri jumps down from Dark Venom's hand which is only a few inches from the ground.

"Who's ready to check-in and start dueling?" Yuri wonders.

"Sounds like you're ready to lose." Serena tells him. Yuri rolls his eyes, a small glint in his eyes that look like amusement instead of annoyance; it goes unnoticed by most of the others except Yuto and Lulu. They're too observant for their own goods.

The eight make their way inside and check-in with the woman at the counter. They all wait in the lobby until some of the guards come and take them to their separate rooms. The down side to this, is that duelists who are not participating in a duel during a day in the tournament cannot leave their rooms or interact with others, while those who do are allowed to leave their rooms and interact with their fellow competitors, winners and losers of the days duels.

Once they are all in their rooms their TV's turn on automatically and Melissa Clair, a preppy cowgirl reporter appears on the screen. "Howdy folks! And welcome to this year's Friendship Cup! Here are all sixteen participants!"

Photos of all sixteen appear on the screen, Yuya, Rin, and the others appearing on the top with the others on the bottom. One is dressed as a ninja, an officer, Crow and Damon, Shinji, someone from LID in the Pendulum Dimension known as Sylvio who is a little full of himself, Dennis (someone who Yuri and Serena know from Duel Academy), and finally a guy with yellow markings on his face to show he has been in the facility. And from the crowds murmurs his name is Sergey.

"Alright! Now, let's see who will duel against who and who are the day's duelists! Remember the person on top and the person on the bottom are the people dueling and the first eight will duel today and the others will duel tomorrow."

The first two to appear are Yuya and the officer, then Zuzu and Crow, Damon and Sergey, Shay and Dennis, Yuto and Lulu, Serena and the ninja, Yuri and Shinji, finally Rin and Sylvio.

"Here we are folks! The first two kicking of this duel are Yuya Sakaki and Officer 227!"

The crowd cheers as Yuya and the officer get ready for their duel.

* * *

Up in the tower that watches over the crowd and field is Jack Atlas, numerous winner of the Friendship Cup, Common turned Tops, and life-long friend of Crow's. Sitting on the couch Jack can hear the door open. "Decided to come, did you?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Crow replies. "Besides the both of us, Roget is the only one who really knows what's really going on."

"Right. Now is time for the next Signer's to show."

Jack and Crow know that they look like their ancestors who also share their respective namesakes and the story of the Signers have always been told throughout Neo Domino, fading into myth as the centuries came. When they got older, Jack and Crow decided to look into the story that surrounded the myth. They found the story of Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Luna and Leo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan and how they defeated the Dark Signer's.

While the others were fascinating, Jack and Crow looked more into the people who had their names. Looking through countless articles, books, and databases Crow and Jack know they come from the Signer's. That's when they decided that Jack would enter the Friendship Cup and become chums with Roget to find out more, while trying to find the new Signers and make Neo Domino hole again.

"Do you really think that Rin's dimension friends could also be Signers?" Crow asks, for the last few years he and Jack have been trying to figure out who the new Signers could be. They figured Yugo and Rin would be some, but then Yugo died and after that Rin has closed that part of herself off to people. Crow is sure that even her dimensional friends don't really know how much Yugo's death affected her. Still affects her.

"Of course I do." Jack replies calmly. "Don't you remember last year when they appeared out of the sky? I had seen Rin dueling that day and from the whispers I heard on the streets it appears that they were all dueling that day to. From what I recall the Pendulum duo, Yuya and Zuzu, were dueling each other, Yuto and Lulu were in a tag battle against a couple of their friends, while Yuri and Serena were dueling opposite people and came out of the portal together. The question is, does this little stint that Roget has planned will reveal them as Signers or will it prove that something far greater has to happen before their marks appear."

Melissa appears on the screen again and Crow remarks to Jack. "Don't you wish she was that Carly girl." Crow nudges his friend.

"Uh. . . . what?" Jack nearly chokes on the water he's drinking.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at that reporter. I've seen how you answer her questions first at events and interviews and always hang back and talk to her before you have to go and do something else."

"Crow, if you don't shut your mouth I will make sure that you don't have any teeth!" Jack tells his adoptive younger brother, putting him into a headlock. Crow just laughs until Melissa announces that it's time for the first duel to almost start and they break apart, ready to see Yuya duel against someone who is a part of Sector Security.

* * *

 **Okay so here's who I have a Signers and their marks: Yuya-Head, Heart-Yuto, Serena-Foot, Hand-Lulu, Yuri-Tail, and the Wings are Rin. Sorry for not really naming Moon Shadow in this, but I think that without Duel Academy invading, Yuya and the others really wouldn't know him and only know Sylvio from school and the fact that he thinks Leo is better than You Show.**

 **Also, the original Signers in 5D's are just going to be taking the places of the nameless Signers that we had seen; and I will be taking some of their last names and giving it to characters that don't have last names and I may take names from past Yu-Gi-Oh characters (i.e. Muto, Yuki, Mizuki/Meadows, etc).**

 **Alright, til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Yuya makes his way out to the arena and the duel runner, he can feel the crowd and cameras on him. This is different from back home; sure he's had his entertainment duels broadcasted before, but that was across Paradise City, the Friendship Cup is being shown across all four dimensions and everyone who is watching may watch as he wins or loses.

"Winning isn't everything." Yuya tells himself as he takes a deep breath. "Just entertain the crowd and losing won't be that bad." Stepping into the sun, Yuya places an arm over his head to block out the suns brightness. Seeing his red runner, Yuya places his goggles over his eyes as he puts his helmet on. As he gets on, Yuya can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and the worst part is he doesn't know what.

Maybe if he had the Millennium Necklace, he could. Maybe that would put his mind at ease. Taking a deep breath, Yuya thinks about his parents and friends back home that are watching. _Mom, Dad, Frederic, Allie, Tate, Principal Boyle, this all for you._ Yuya thinks, as he and his opponent, Officer 227, start their bikes and race to the first turn to determine who will go first, Yuya-subconsciously-adds to his thought. _And you to, Zuzu._

"Looks like I go first," the officer states. "And with it I summon Jutte Lord from my hand, and since it was successfully summoned I can summon another Jutte monster from my hand, thanks to Jutte Lord's special effect! And I choose Jutte Fighter! I'm not done yet! Now I tune Jutte Lord and Jutte Fighter to Synchro Summon Goyo Predator in attack position! Next I'll equip my Predator with Goyo Arrow, whose effect allows me to inflict damage to you once per turn equal to my equipped monster's level times a hundred. Predator, release your arrow!"

Goyo Predator sends the arrow towards Yuya, causing his life points to go down to 3400 from 4000.

"My turn! I draw!" As he draws the top card from his deck, he can feel a pain in his right arm.

* * *

Up in the tower, Jack and Crow watching Yuya and the officer closely. "That's a lot for one turn." Crow comments, as he scrolls through some of the news feeds. "Wow!"

"What?" Jack looks at his friend.

"Have a look." Crow sends the holographic news towards Jack. Jack catches it and skims the feed. It goes on about a weird purple most that appeared the night before and the amount of damage it caused, but this morning it was as if the damage never happened. The most intriguing part, though, it the shape that the mist took. A spider. "Do you think the Dark Signers were trying to summon and Earthbound Immortal?"

"Maybe. The report doesn't say anything in the sky or missing people; nor does it say anything about a huge duel monster showing up anywhere."

Jack tabs a button that allows him to receive any updates done to the article before closing it as he closes it and he and Crow return their focus to the duel.

* * *

"I summon Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Odd-Eyes Unicorn in a Pendulum zones. Swing forward Pendulum, now it's time to swing into action! I Pendulum Summon Bot-Eyes and Fireflux in attack mode. Now, Bot-Eyes attack Predator, and while I'm at it I'll activate his effect. By changing his name to that of an Odd-Eyes monster and switch to that monster and I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Since an Odd-Eyes monster is declaring the attack the Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Unicorn activates, which allows me to increase Odd-Eyes Dragon's attack points by the attack points of a Performapal in attack position until the end of my battle phase."

As Bot-Eyes gets ready to attacks its attack points increase to 2800 from 1600 and destroys Goyo Predator and Officer 227's life points take 400 points of damage. Yuya then has Fireflux attack Officer 227 directly, causing the officer to have 2400 life points remaining.

"Nice move, kid, but you haven't seen anything yet. I activate Monster Reborn allowing me to special summon a monster from either of our graveyards and I choose Goyo Predator in attack mode. Now, Predator, attack Bot-Eyes."

With both eyes on the road, Yuya sees an action card and he earns to grab it. Everyone always at least grab one back home, but he also promised his parents and Zuzu to not be so reliant on them during the Friendship Cup. The card is almost within arm reach, Yuya speeds up his duel runner and zooms past the card, as does his opponent. Yuya then sees Bot-Eyes get tarnished by Predator and knows that his life points are now down to 2600.

Through one of the screens outside, Yuya sees the officer smirk. "Since Predator destroyed Bot-Eyes it's special effect activates and I get to Special Summon Bot-Eyes to my field, Bot-Eyes attack Fireflux!" Yuya watches as his monster that was destroyed no more than ten seconds ago comes over and destroys his friend. Yuya's life points then go down 2200.

"I end my turn." The officer chuckles.

Yuya takes his turn and starts off by drawing a card from his deck. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, his ace monster. Activating his Pendulum zones, Yuya summons Odd-Eyes Dragon from his hand with Fireflux from his extra deck, both in attack position. They pass another action card that Yuya purposefully misses again, but not Officer 227. He picks up the card.

"I activate the Action Card Battle Lock which prevents you from attacking me this turn."

Yuya ends his turn.

Officer 227 then draws from his deck. Polymerization, a card that may help win against Yuya. "I summon Stygian Security from my hand, next I'll tune Bot-Eyes with Stygian to Synchro Summon Goyo Chaser in attack mode! Next, I think I'll use Polymerization and fuse Chaser and Predator to Fusion Summon Goyo Emperor in attack position."

Officer 227 then has Emperor attack Pendulum Dragon causing Yuya's life points to decrease to 1400, and because it has the same effect as Predator, Officer 227 gains control of Pendulum Dragon, who in turn attacks Fireflux and Yuya's life points go down to a 100; Fireflux then joins Pendulum Dragon and Emperor on 227's field.

"Now, Fireflux attack Yuya directly and take him out!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Light Phoenix, which destroys the other card in my Pendulum Zone and Special Summon itself." Unicorn then leaves the field as Light Phoenix is special summoned. A replay occurs, causing Officer 227 to grit his teeth as he chooses not to attack.

Drawing Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, Yuya activates Double Reborn Level 4; allowing both players to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their graveyards. 227 summons Jutte Lord as Yuya chooses Bot-Eyes. Using Bot-Eyes effect, Yuya uses him like Odd-Eyes Dragon and tributes Light Phoenix and Bot-Eyes from his field to the grave to Special Summon Saber Dragon from his hand in attack mode.

"Saber attack Jutte Lord!" Saber sends a blast of light towards Jutte Lord, causing the Lord to shatter in to many pieces. "Because Saber destroyed your monster and successfully sent it to the graveyard, Saber can then destroy a monster you control and I choose your Emperor! Go Saber!" Saber blasts Emperor away causing Pendulum Dragon and Fireflux to return to Yuya.

Seeing two action cards, Yuya skips the first one but leans down and picks up the second, seeing what it is he smiles. As does his opponent when 227 picks up the card Yuya chose not pick up.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," Yuya continues, "attack Officer 227 directly!"

"Not so quick. I activate the Action Card Evasion, it negates your attack."

"Funny that you use that card, because I activate the Action Card No Action, which negates your Action Card." Odd-Eyes Dragon then sends a blast to Officer 227 and sends 227's points down to zero. As his points go down their duel runners start to slow to show that it is the end of the duel. The crowd cheers as the duel ends. Yuya smiles up at them before going over to the Sector Security Officer and shakes his hand, both saying that it was fun to duel the other.

"And that's duel one down!" Marissa says into the microphone. "Yuya Sakaki is the winner! Next up we have Crow Hogan and Zuzu Boyle!"

Yuya smiles as he goes back into the hotel, back to his room to see Zuzu's duel and the rest of his friends.

* * *

"Go Yuya!" Yuto shouts to his TV seeing the Pendulum user walk out the arena. Looking at his left arm he wonders if Yuya or if any of the others felt the intense pain in either of their arms. Surely he couldn't have been the only one; he felt something similar to when he and Lulu dueled that fateful day only to end up in Synchro. Then again, maybe he is the only one. He has been feeling like he is under a lot of stress lately and he doesn't know why.

Taking a deep breath Yuto moves from his bed to the window that overlooks Neo Domino. "The only person I need to be worried about right now is Lulu." He tells himself. Lulu has been getting head-spinning spells recently and if she weren't stubborn he or Shay wouldn't have allowed her to accept her acceptance into the tournament. She would either be back at Martha's Orphanage or home, where people can keep an eye on her so they wouldn't have to worry if she'll collapse during a duel.

Yuto wonders what will happen is she passes out during their duel. Will she automatically lose and he win? Will their duel be postponed until she's better?

All the Xyz user can do is hope that Lulu is fine during their duel and that nothing will happen to here.

"This just end!" Marissa announces. "All duelists competing in the Friendship Cup no longer have to stay in their rooms when they aren't dueling, they can hang back stage and chat with other participants. You all can thank Mr. Roget for this."

Yuto grunts but is glad. He goes to his door and opens it, immediately leaving and walking down the corridors and stairs until he sees a room where there are many chairs and a TV focused on the arena. Going in Yuto sits down and is followed by Shay and Lulu who smile in greeting, Lulu rushing over and hugging him. Almost all of the other competitors follow in except for Crow, Zuzu, Sergey, and Yuya.

Yuya is reasonable as he may have just heard it and may be trying to find his way to the room; as are Zuzu and Crow as they prepare for their duel. Yuto just guesses that this Sergey just may not like people in a general sense or is just too focused on his duels to interact with his 'opponents' so they don't figure out a way to beat him. One of his, Lulu, and Shay's friends (who also happened to be Shay's biggest dueling rival) back home, Kite, used to be that way until Saya and Lulu took him on and he realized that dueling is more than win, lose, or draw.

* * *

"What is Roget playing at?" Crows thinks aloud after hearing the news.

"Who knows, but whatever it is, it can't be good. Unless. . . . he could be trying to get all of the Signers together for whatever reason."

"Could he be trying to get their marks to show early?"

"Perhaps. For now, you've got a duel. Good luck."

"Thanks." Crow gets up from the couch and leaves, taking his deck out and going over which strategy he possibly can. Though his mind keeps going back to Roget's announcement and trying to figure out what he is trying to get from it.

* * *

"Perfect." Roget sits in his office, hands lacing together. "Now all I need is a serge of power from one or two of the Signers to bring them out."

* * *

Zuzu is making her way to the arena when she sees Yuya leaning against the wall of the entryway for the competitors. She smiles and goes over to him, her nerves lessening. "You were great out there Yuya." She praises.

For a moment she thinks she sees his cheeks redden but their gone after she blinks so she reasons that it was just her mind playing tricks on her. "Thanks. And I know that you'll do great too."

"You think so?"

"Sure. Crow may have a few more years of dueling under his belt but he doesn't have your natural talent."

"Thanks Yuya."

They each extend a hand and clasp them together, staring into each other's eyes for what feels like eternity. Hearing her name being called Zuzu hurries out only for Yuya to shout good luck to her as he runs back inside waving goodbye. She waves back before feeling the warmness of the sun hit her face.

Going over to her duel runner, Zuzu gets on just as Crow comes out.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Crow informs her.

"Didn't count on it. What's the point of winning when you aren't giving it your all?"

Crow chuckles as he mounts his runner and starts. Once the field spell is activated, their duel disks in their runners and their decks set, both shout "Duel!" And start down the track.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, I'm letting you all know that some duels may not be as detailed in the Friendship Cup due to the fact that I don't know every character's deck well, and the fact that I didn't know that turbo-duelists had standard and turbo deck, I legit assumed that they only had one deck used for turbo or regular duel.**

* * *

Yuya watches Zuzu's duel with the others in the break room provided for them. It's the fifth round of the duel. So far Crow has only 400 life points and Zuzu has 2300 and Crow has just successfully summoned his Black-Winged Dragon to the field. Zuzu activates her Pendulum zones with Soprano the Melodious Songstress and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, and summons out her ace Bloom Diva the Melodious Choirs.

"Nice monster, too bad it can't take out my Black-Wing," Crow smirks.

"True, your monster is stronger even in defense mode." Zuzu admits. "But I activate the Action Card Attack Force, now my Bloom Diva gains 600 attack points. The same amount that your Black-Winged Dragon has in defense. Now, Bloom Diva attack!"

"They'll both be destroyed!"

"True. But I'm not the one with only 400 life points, Crow."

Bloom Diva attacks Black-Winged Dragon head on, both monsters disappearing and the rest of Crow's life points with it. Zuzu's going down to a thousand.

"And we have a winner! Zuzu Boyle!" Marissa says as Zuzu and Crow come to a stop on the tracks. Getting off their bikes Zuzu and Crow shake hands and congratulate each other on their duel. They walk off the tracks into their respective corners. As Zuzu makes her way back to her friends she sees a tall young woman with black hair and parted bangs show casing a jewel tied to her head, wearing a white jacket, yellow shirt, and green shoes with black heels.

"Can I help you?" Zuzu asks as the young woman looks lost.

"If you could. I'm looking for my little brother, Toby. He said he was coming back here to talk to a duelist but I haven't found him yet."

"Do you know which duelist he wanted to see?"

"Just someone with the last name Akaba."

Zuzu feels her eyes widen. She only a few people with the last name Akaba. Leo, Declan, Riley, Henrietta, and Yuri. Yuri is the only Akaba entered in the tournament but he isn't usually the one people want to talk to. Not unless it's about his dad or brother.

"What does your brother look like?"

"He has brown hair, grey eyes, and wears his school uniform most of the time. A white shirt, red tie, blue blazer, black pants and red shoes."

In the distance, Zuzu can hear Marissa say that it's time for the next duel against Damon and Sergey. Zuzu knows that this means that she has to go to the room for the entries who are not dueling. Walking away Zuzu informs Misty that she will let her brother know that his sister is looking for him if she finds him.

"Thank you!" Misty calls out happily. "By the way, my name is Misty!."

Zuzu nods. "Alright Misty. I'll let Toby know you're looking for him." The pinkette then dashes off back to the room. Entering the room, Zuzu notes that Yuri is in a chair but Toby is nowhere to be seen.

"Zuzu." Hearing her name, Zuzu looks up and sees Yuya to her left, walking to her. "Zuzu, that match was amazing. You're going to do great in your next duel, I know it."

"Thanks Yuya." Zuzu embraces him and he returns it. To Zuzu the embrace feels like it is going to last forever, not that she minds. Hearing a snicker she and Yuya turn their heads and see Yuri.

"You forget, you both may have made it to the Quarter-Finals, but that also means that you two could face off against each other next round. Or maybe even in the Semi-Finals."

"So what? Zuzu and I have dueled each other plenty of times, it won't be anything new to us!"

Yuri shrugs. "So you say."

With that everyone takes their seats and sit and watch Damon and Sergey enter the arena, ready to duel. As she watches the duel, Zuzu can't help but think of Misty and her missing brother. Did Toby already come and talk to Yuri? Did Toby try and find their rooms that they have been assigned? Does Toby even know where the break room is that she and most of the other participants are in?

Yuya looks over and sees his best friend staring off into space, rather than watching the duel of Damon and Sergey. "Are you okay, Zuzu?" Yuya asks, voice quiet and small, as if she is the only meant to hear it despite the room they are in and the other occupants.

Startled, Zuzu looks at Yuya. His face may be calm but his eyes show his worry. "Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind." She replies. Subconsciously, Yuya reaches over with his left hand and places it over Zuzu's right; trying to give her to show her that even if she doesn't want to talk about it now, she can come to him later. The thing is, Zuzu doesn't really know if she should tell Yuya about Toby and Misty.

After all, even if Misty is still looking for her brother the security may have told her to return to the stands, same with Toby. Maybe they are back together. But Zuzu can't help but feel a little uneasy about how Toby and Misty. Something doesn't feel right, but Zuzu can't tell what it is.

Everyone in the room gasps in surprise as they see Sergey take out Damon quickly, as if it is nothing. Sergey laughs as Damon flies off his duel runner and on to the track. No one in the crowd is cheering as Marissa proclaims Sergey the winner of the duel, and the paramedics come out and put Damon on the stretcher and take him back to the medical wing.

* * *

Misty goes outside the arena, the lizard mark on her arm starting to faintly glow. A fellow Dark Signer is near by. Hearing footsteps Misty looks up to see a fourteen-year-old boy in black boots that reach above his knees, black shorts, a black crop-top with yellow, red, and blue arrows, a black sleeveless jacket and long black gloves almost like a fairy-tale princess's. He has red trimming on his jacket and shorts, the hood of his jacket up, covering his face.

"Is it done?" He wonders.

"Yes." Misty informs. "Soon, those Signers won't know what hit them. And maybe I will finally know what happened to my brother and the wretched Fusion Dimension Duel Academy!"

"Patience. We can't make ourselves known yet."

The raven-hair woman nods as she and the leader of the Dark Signers walk out of the arena and back to their lair.

* * *

"You're going to do great Shay!" Lulu praises her brother.

"Thanks sis." Shay smiles.

"Shay, good luck out there and show that Dennis how we do things back home!" Shay's best friend and fellow top duelist classmate states.

"No problem Yuto. Just look after Lulu for me."

"Shay, I am not a child and I am feeling much better." Lulu intervenes.

Shay looks at his younger sister and gives a small smile. "I know. But as a big brother, that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry. I have to go now." As Shay leaves, placing on his helmet and going towards the arena, he knows that the duel between him and Dennis isn't going to take long.

Watching her brother go, Lulu looks at his retreating figure before looking over at Yuto. Tomorrow she and him will duel, one of them going on while the other continues to watch from the stands.


	5. Chapter 5

Shay and his opponent, Dennis, go to their bikes and start them up. Shay is the first one to make it around the corner and summons Raidraptor-Skull Eagle. "I now use my Raidraptor-Call spell card, which allows me to special summon a level 3 or lower Raidraptor monster from my deck, as long as it has the same name as a monster I already control. Come out Raidraptor-Skull Eagle!"

"Nice bird call." Dennis remarks.

Shay smirks. "That isn't anything. I now overlay my two Skull Eagles to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Raidraptor-Fiend Eagle. And that's just the start, because I used my two Skull Eagles as overlay units their special abilities activate and increase Fiend Eagle's attack points by 300 each. Next, I will use the effect of my Fiend Eagle. By detaching one of Fiend Eagle's overlay units to inflict damage to my opponent that is equal to his attack points."

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Dennis can already guess which monster Shay is going to use.

"Let's go Fiend Eagle, wipe out Dennis's life points!" Fiend Eagle does just that and Dennis's life points gets knocked down 2400. Shay then sets two cards face down and end his turn.

* * *

"Way to go Shay!" Yuto shouts at the TV seeing his friend's first turn. Lulu is next to him, cheering her brother on. "Show him how we do it in Heartland! Show him what us Xyzians are made of!"

"That's my brother!" Lulu smiles. Yuto looks at the younger Obsidian sibling and can't help but think that after everything her and Shay's parents went through, and adventure that involved someone from a realm as Astral World and an Emperor's Key. Not only that buy Kite's father, Kite Tenjo's father, Kite Tenjo senior, was also right there beside them as was Yuto's father, Shark.

It's hard to believe that he, Lulu, and Shay are the next generation of Xyzian duelists having an interesting life.

"My turn!" Dennis calls out and everyone turns their attention back to the screen.

* * *

In his hand Dennis has Polymerization. He could use it now or he could use it later. If he uses it now he may need it again later. Deciding to use it later, he activates the effect of his Performage Cup Tricker in his hand; this allows him to detach an overlay unit from and Xyz monster to special summon it from his hand and decrease the attack points of the Xyz monster by 600.

She growls as he has only one guess as to which monster Dennis is going to use. "I use Fiend Eagle to special summon Cup Tricker in attack position. Then I use Magical Pendulum Box which allows me to draw two cards and reveal them. If they're both Pendulum Monsters I can add them to my hand, if not then it's off to the graveyard. And I have Performage Overlay Juggler and. . . . Performage Trapeze Magician. Looks like they're both going to the graveyard. I end my turn."

"I use my face down: Raidraptor-Target Flag. With this card I can draw and reveal my card, then target a monster that you control. When your monster leaves the field you have to reveal your hand and the same type of cards that you have in your hand will be destroyed if they are the same as mine. And I draw Raidraptor-Last Strix. Go and attack Cup Tricker!" Dennis's life points go down to 2000. "Now I activate my other face down: Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force. With this I can special summon an Xyz Monster from my graveyard that was destroyed in battle, then I can Xyz summon a Raidraptor whose Rank is twice that of my summoned monster.

"I special summon Fiend Eagle and overlay it to Xyz summon Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon in attack position. If you thought the first attack hurt, then this going to hurt even more. Raidraptor-Revolution Falcon, blast Dennis away!"

Dennis looks at his hand to see if there is anything that can save him, but he only has monster cards and his Polymerization, none of which can save him from this attack. Revolution Falcon is forming a light beam in it's mouth and sends it in Dennis's direction, knocking the Fusioner off his bike.

Shay stops his bike and makes his way over to Dennis to make sure he is all right. His parents didn't raise him without manners. "Dennis," Shay says standing over the red-hair duelist who is sitting up on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine and our duel sure was a blast! Wish it could have been longer though."

Shay extends his hand and Dennis takes it, helping the Fusioner up from the grass.

"And that's all for Day One of the Friendship Cup!" Marissa cheers. "With Yuya, Zuzu, Sergey, and Shay as our first four confirmed duelists going into the quarter finals! And with tomorrow we will find out who all is going to duel against these four!"

The crowd cheers as Dennis and Shay walk off.

* * *

"Zuzu, is everything okay?" Yuya asks as they make their way back to their rooms for the night. "You seemed really distracted back there."

"On my way to the room after my duel with Crow I met a woman named Misty, she was looking for her brother whom she claimed was looking for Yuri."

"Yuri was in the room the whole time and no one who isn't in the competition was in there. Maybe she meant a different Yuri and not ours."

"Maybe. . . . there was something about that I can't shake the feeling of. It's not bad, but it's not good either."

"Don't worry, Zuzu. When all of this is over we can find her and ask if she found her brother or if he wondered off again." Yuya reassures. Zuzu nods before hugging Yuya goodnight, making Yuya's heart do jumping jacks and somersaults.

* * *

"Lulu, if I may ask," Rin says walking with her pink-eye quad from Xyz. "Why do you, Shay, and Yuto have red fabric with your suits?"

Lulu puts her head down and looks away a little before turning back to the curly-hair teen. "When I was little and got sick. I dreamt I was in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, some of my friends at school laughed at me and left me all alone when I told them I thought it was real. That's when Shay's protectiveness of me first started and it was just the two of us. Later when we met Yuto I told him about it and somehow the bond the three of us share has only become stronger."

Realization dawns in Rin's eyes. "So the red is like a symbol of your three's friendship."

Lulu nods. "A fierce, fiery bond that we will carry with us no matter where we go."

* * *

 **AN: What do you all think? Who are Shay and Lulu's parents? Also in the duel of Yuto vs Lulu who do you guys want to win? Serena vs Moon Shadow?**


End file.
